My life would suck without you
by zam.dw
Summary: ...¿qué pasaría si Kurt no tuviera idea de quien es Blaine? ¿qué pasaría si nunca se conocieran y uno de ellos topara casualmente con una trágica historia que lo incluye y nisiquiera lo recuerda? - No hay smut, M por la historia-
1. prólogo

Prologo:

Es una tarde especialmente fría en Westerville y me encuentro caminando por el cementerio, es el finales de Octubre y cualquiera pensaría que estoy loco por venir aquí sin razón aparente en una tarde como esta: particularmente fría, las calles nevadas y abandonadas, sin mencionar que son las 8 de la noche y está muy oscuro, además Halloween está cerca.

Sin embargo estoy perfectamente cuerdo, venir aquí es algo que me relaja a comparación de otras personas a las que les asusta venir aquí incluso de día y cuando hay gente pero yo lo prefiero así, solo.

Me permite relajarme, pasar un tiempo en silencio y "a Solas", es un momento para olvidarme de todo y simplemente caminar sin rumbo.

A veces me detengo a mirar los nombres y fechas en las lapidas, es algo extraño pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar, veo las fechas y calculo los años que vivió esa persona, me pongo un poco triste al ver el nombre de alguien que murió joven, digo me pone triste saber de la muerte de cualquiera, pero en especial si era joven.

Siento que un aire frío recorre mi cuerpo, no es el frio de la nieve o el frio que anticipa una tormenta, es un frio especial algo extraño pero que hace que no me sienta tan solo de repente, lo ignoro y sigo caminando, doy tan solo 2 pasos y algo en mi interior me obliga a voltear a un lado mío y es ahí cuando una gran tristeza se apodera de mí, era una tristeza diferente a la que tengo normalmente aquí, esta vez era como si la persona cuyo nombre esta tallado cuidadosamente en el concreto fuera de mi familia, como si fuera alguien cercano a mí, sin pensarlo me arrodillo a un lado de la lápida y me quedo ahí un buen rato.

Este chico llevaba 2 semanas y media de haber muerto, tenía casi la misma edad que yo tan solo unos cuantos meses mas joven y su nombre era….

**Esto lo he subido a varias páginas pero nunca lo seguí ...so...aquí está ,ahora si lo seguiré ,promise u.u**

**Los sigs. caps. serán más largos :)**

**buenos días,tardes o noches **


	2. B A

"Blaine Anderson"  
Este nombre retumbaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, es un nombre extrañamente familiar.  
Volví al día siguiente y así durante toda la semana, llegaba y a comparación de las veces anteriores esta vez sí sabía a donde me dirigía. Iba directamente a la tumba (palabra que por cierto no me gusta) de Blaine, me sentaba a un lado de esta un largo rato, sin decir palabra.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
Esta tarde no tuve oportunidad de volver, pero me prometí a mí mismo que iré frecuentemente a visitar a este chico (del que por cierto aún no se nada, pero también me prometí investigarlo luego).  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-KLAINE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Después de 2 días sin poder volver al cementerio esta tarde tuve la oportunidad de regresar esta vez con flores, su tumba estaba llena de nieve, que obviamente me encargué de remover, coloque cuidadosamente las flores en uno de los floreros que había proporcionados a cada lado de la lápida, ver su tumba tan descuidada (con hojas de árboles, nieve, tierra, entre otras cosas) me hizo sentir triste, porque esto significa que nadie ha ido a visitarlo.  
**-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
Escribí "Blaine Anderson " en la computadora, sé que tal vez no encuentre nada, pero tengo la esperanza de encontrar su página de Facebook o algo por el estilo cuando estaba a punto de dar "enter" escuche un fuerte sonido detrás de mí, voltee y vi que uno de los portarretratos en mi mesita de noche había caído al suelo y por ente se había roto en mil pedazos me levante y me dedique a recoger los miles de millones de trozos en los que se había roto, los volví a tirar todos al suelo al ver la foto que había en este: era una foto de mi recargado en un árbol con un ejemplar de la revista Vogue en las manos y sonreía naturalmente a la persona que tomaba la foto, detrás de mí había un gran edificio de diseño inglés y se veían varios chicos caminar tras de mí, todos ellos con un uniforme azul y rojo, yo traía puesto el mismo traje solo que en vez de un blazer traía un chaleco rojo. No recordaba ni recuerdo haber estado ahí, ni haber vestido así y mucho menos quien me tomo dicha foto y ¿por qué le sonreía de tal manera? Sin importarme esto la tome entre mis manos y pensé en un lugar para ponerla, la pegue en el marco de mi espejo donde me arreglo todas las mañanas, aunque no recuerdo nada de esta foto verla me causa un sentimiento de tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo, me acerque a mi escritorio y cerré mi laptop, de repente se me quitaron las ganas de buscar.


End file.
